


The Hero and the Dragon

by AnimatedGamer



Category: Highschool DxD, 新妹魔王の契約者 | Shinmai Maou No Testament | The Testament of Sister New Devil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedGamer/pseuds/AnimatedGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the realm of Devils,Angels,and Fallen Angels lies another faction: Heroes. While Devils and Heroes are known to be sworn enemies, two members of both factions are about to learn that maybe they're not all that different after all. Both armed with unique and powerful tools, both sworn to protect what matters to them, and both surrounded by gorgeous girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero and the Dragon

The Hero and the Dragon

A Chance Encounter and a Hot Night

It'd been a fair amount of time since Issei Hyodou had fought that son of a bitch Diodara Astaroth and saved Asia. It was also that same amount of time since Issei had recovered from the dangerous Juggernaut Drive form. So far, things had seemed to go back to normal. Right this moment, Issei was biking home from one of his devil summoners. Though he had grown strong enough to use transportation circles, he was still expected to come to his customers by bike.

Issei had to go quite a distance this time around(an entirely different district in fact), so instead of wasting energy on a round trip, he was transported to outside the customer's house via magic circle, but he'd have to bike back home. Issei still had a long ways to go before he returned home, anticipating another night of snuggled together between Rias and Asia's soft breasts.

Issei's fantasies were interrupted by a bright flash of light, accompanied by a loud explosion. Screeching his bike to a halt, Issei turned to the source of the disturbance and saw a large bony looking creature with long claws. A stray devil, no doubt. His expression turning serious, Issei discarded his bike and rushed towards the demon.

A short moment later, Issei was face to face with the stray devil. Little did Issei know, it wasn't alone. In addition to the bony looking one he originally saw, he was also being stared down by a quartet of stray devils, two with similar appearance with the bony one, and two that looked like weird ghosts. 

"Alright, you stray devil scum! Time to get your ass kicked by the Gremory's pawn!" Issei proclaimed. "Here we go, Boosted Gear!" BOOST! Issei summoned his sacred gear, and the familiar green jeweled, red gauntlet appeared on Issei's left arm with an emerald flash of light.

Before Issei could make his move though, a streak of green light flashed across the devils's bodies, and they all seemed to vanish into a barely visible void.

Issei completely froze. "Uhhh...what just happened?" Issei thought out loud. "Did I do that?" he added looking at his Sacred Gear. 

"You! Who are you!?" Demanded a new voice.

Issei turned to the voice and witnessed a figure in the shadows. It was dark so Issei couldn't make his face out to clearly, but he recognized the figure as a male, who most likely was close to his own age. Issei also took notice of the boy's right arm, which was covered by a long silver gauntlet. The boy wielded a crescent shaped blade with a green jewel adourned in the center, not unlike Issei's own Boosted Gear.

"You there! Are you the one who commanded those devils?" the new boy demanded, pointing his sword towards Issei, the jewel glowing.

'Who is this guy?' Issei thought. 'And what's with that sword?' he added.

'Partner!' came the voice of the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Ddraig?" Issei mentally replied.

"Do not pick a fight with this boy. I'm not entirely sure what it is, but I can feel a very dangerous power emenating from him."

"What power?" Issei asked.

"Answer me!" The boy exclaimed.

Issei raised his hands defensively. "No! No, no!" Issei stuttered out. "I was actually gonna take those guys out myself, but...thanks for saving me the trouble!" Issei replied with a forced thumbs up.

The boy wasn't convinced. "Why should I believe you? I can sense your demonic energy. How do I know you're telling the truth?" he asked.

Issei sighed. "Look man, I'm not here to cause trouble," Issei replied. "I'm just trying to get home."

The boy glanced over Issei. True he had felt the presence of a devil, but he really couldn't sense any malicious intent from Issei. With a sigh, he lowered his sword and it disappeared in a flash of light. 

"Alright," the boy said. "I'll believe you, provided you leave, now!" 

Issei crossed his arms. "Fine, I will," he replied with a hint of snark in his voice. Turning away from the boy, Issei went to go grab his bike and continue his ride home. [] Issei rode his bike full speed, eager to tell Rias about his encounter. Luckily his anxiousness would be quelled by a conversation with Ddraig.

"Ddraig, who was that guy?" Issei asked the Dragon

"I'm not really sure. Judging by his weapon, however, I'd guess that boy was a Hero," Ddraig answered.

"Hero?" Issei asked.

"A mortal who has been blesed with the power of the gods. Those who are bestowed with that power usually oppose devils, or any other entity they deem evil." Ddraig explained.

Issei became lost in thought. 'If that guy's a hero, and me being a devil would be his ideal prey, why'd he let me go so easily? Especially after he decimated those stray devils I was about to attack.' Issei decided to pick this conversation back up with Rias once he returned home. 

[]

A long while later, Issei returned to his recently rennovated home and quickly made his way up to his bedroom. Much to his delight, Rias was already in his room. 

"Prez, I'm back," Issei made himself known.

"Welcome back Isse," Rias greeted. "How did the summoning go? Did you manage to get a contract this time?" she asked.

"Yeah, but there's something important you should probably know about," Issei started.

"Oh?" Rias sat down on the bed, prepared to listen to Issei's report.

"The contract went alright, but on my way back home, I ran into to this mysterious guy with a sword," Issei explained. "According to Ddraig, that guy was a hero. Does that mean anything?" he asked.

"A Hero!?" Rias gasped. "Quickly, describe what he looked like!" Rias ordered.

"I didn't get too good a look at his face, but from what I could tell, he looked and sounded like a regular dude my age. I do remember his sword though. It had a green jewel in it, kinda like my Boosted Gear."

Rias' expression fell. "I see."

"Oh yeah! I remember that when his sword started glowing, I think I recall he had green-eyes," Issei added.

'A green-eyed hero that's Issei's age?' Rias thought. 'It couldn't be!'

"Issei! Please tell me you didn't get hurt!" Rias quickly said grabbing onto Issei's shoulders.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Issei assured her. "He did think I was orchestrating a group of low level devils, but once I cleared up the misunderstanding, he let me go without a fight." he told her.

Rias let out a relieved sigh. Her expression quickly became serious again. "Issei!"

"Y-yes!"

"If you ever run into a hero again, do what you did tonight and DON'T try to fight with them," Rias ordered.

Issei scratched his cheek in confusion. "Well, I didn't wanna fight the guy I met tonight, but still why?"

"Heroes and devils were always at odds with each other in the past. Given the current state of the warring factions, and the Chaos Brigade, I think it's best if we don't make any more enemies,"

"Yes President!" Issei said.

"Also, the boy you met..." Rias started.

"What about him?" Issei asked.

"...Never mind. It's probably nothing," Rias dismissed. "Anywho, I think we should probably call it a night for now."

On that note, Rias began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Whoaaaah! P-p-p-p-Prez! What're you-!" Issei stuttered.

Rias placed a finger on Issei's lip. "Issei, would you care to help me out of my uniform?" Issei said in a suggestive tone.

'Whaaaaaa!!!??' Issei's brain was starting to fry as his heartbeat quickened at a breakneck pace. 'Prez wants me to take her clothes off for her! Prez always sleeps together with me, but does this mean...? Does this mean...!?' Issei thought.

"Issei?"

"Uh, y-y-yes! Leave it to me!" 

Issei pulled Rias's already unbuttoned shirt off of her body, letting it fall to the floor.

Rias proceeded to pull her skirt off herself and made her way to the bed. She made a motion for Issei to follow her.

"Issei, could you help take my bra off?" Rias asked.

Issei's eyes widened. "Yes!"

Rias turned around exposing the back strap of her bra. Issei fiddled with the clasp for about a minute and managed to unhook it, without really realizing how he did so.

Rias's bra fell off of the bed as Rias herself turned around to face Issei. Placing herarms under her large breasts, Rias lied down on the bed.

"Now Issei, could you take off my panties?"

Rias's question rang in Issei's head countless times as his entire face turned apple red andhis nose almost erupted in a stream of blood.

Quickly plugging his nose with some nearby tissues, Issei was set to answer his master's request.

Placing his hands at the top of Rias's underwear, Issei slowly began to slide it down her legs. His hertbeat quickened even more in anticipation that he would get his first real good look at Rias's most private spot. Before he could however....

SLAM!

The bedroom door burst wide open revealing the forms of Asia and Akeno. The former wearing a nightgown, the latter in nothing but a bra and panties.

"I-Issei.... How...could you?" Asia sobbed out.

"Awww, our Issei's being so naughty, he even made Asia-chan cry," Akeno teased.

"Whaaaaaa!" Issei yelled. "Th-th-thi-I-I...!" Issei stuttered, failing to come up with any kind of excuse or explanation. 

Rias sighed and sat up. "Geeze, you guys have lousy timing. I was just about to try and fall asleep," Rias complained.

"Oh? From where we're standing, it looked like you and Issei were getting set to stay up all night," Akeno accused

"Akeno, you know how I sleep. I just asked Issei to help me get ready," Rias replied.

"In that case..." Akeno sprouted her wings and flew into the bed, on top of Issei, pressing her chest up against his. 

"Issei, could you help me out of my clothes too?" Akeno mewed in his ear. "If you do a good job, I'll even let you touch me all-you-want."

'All I WA-!' 

Issei's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar sense of dread. Looking to the side,he and Akeno saw Rias enveloped in that oh so prevelant red aura. Asia was currently taking cover on the opposite side of the bed.

"Akeno! I'd very much appreciate it if you'd get off of my Issei...NOW!" Rias said with a false smile.

"And what if I don't want to?" Akeno asked.

Rias responded by firing an orb of red energy at Akeno, who had no choice but to get off of Issei to dodge. 

Issei had been in enough episodes to know where this was going, but was petrified due to Rias's first attack just barely missing him. A savior had come in the form of Asia who popped out of her hiding spot and pulled Issei out of the bed.

Issei and Asia snuggled together, ducking away from Rias and Akeno's firefight, waiting for the two of them to finally settle down [...]

A brown haired, green-eyed young man made his way back to his home. Upon returning, he was instantly greeted by a tall dark skinned woman with long...eh...let's call em' horns.

"Welcome back, Master Basara." she said. 

With a small smile, Basara responded, "Zest, I know you're just doing your job, but you don't have to be so formal."

Zest bowed apologetically. "Yes, forgive me."

Basara sighed. 'You didn't have to apologize,' he internally said.

"Ahhh! Welcome back Basara!" came the high pitched squeal of a white haired succubus. 

"Maria," Basara greeted her.

Maria was currently at the stove, mixing together what appeared to be soup, before Zest decided to take over. Basara sat down on the sofa in the living room and was quickly joined by Maria.

"So...where are Mio, Yuki, and Kurumi?" Basara asked.

"Oh they're all taking a bath," Maria answered. "But...you could join them if you'd like, Basara," Maria added with a suggestive tone.

Basara simply narrowed his eyes at Maria's suggestion. He wasn't in the mood for any of Maria's hi-jinks right now.

Maria chuckled at Basara's expression, but quickly brought it back to serious mode. "Anyway, where did you even go tonight?" she asked.

"Just cleaning up some low level devil stragglers...except," he trailed off.

"Except...?" Maria repeated.

"I ran into this guy," Basara began. "I could tell from his energy that he was definitely a devil, but he wasn't like those cannon fodder devils. I could tell he had a lot of power, but that's not what concerns me," he continued.

"Then what is concerning you?" Maria asked.

"His gauntlet," Basara answered.

"Gauntlet?" 

Basara nodded. "Yes. He had a red gauntlet on his arm, and I could feel even more power emenating from it. In the end, he said he had no intent to cause trouble, so I let him go...I'm wondering if I should've stopped him after all." he concluded, crossing his arms.

Basara felt two small arms wrap around his neck. He turned to see Maria latching onto him, her small breasts squeezed up against his torso.

"Maria?"

"There's no point in dwelling on what's already been done, right?" Maria said. "Either way, I think you made the right decision." she added.

Basara responded with a warm smile. "Thanks Maria," he said. "But uh, could you get off of me now?" he added. 

"I refuse." Maria said with a deadpan. "In fact...!" Maria let go of Basara, and then proceeded to quickly shed herself out of her clothes. In the next instant, she slipped herself inside of Basara's shirt.

"I think I'd like to relax in my favorite spot," she said with a cheeky grin.

"Maria! Knock it off!" Basara said trying to shove Maria out of his shirt. Their current position making that rather difficult.

"C'mon Basara," Maria said in her best seductive, succubus voice. "You know you don't really mean that, right?" Maria said brushing up against Basara even more.

Basara continued to struggle to get Maria out of his shirt, but froze when he heard slight panting. Basara shifted his gaze to the kitchen and noticed Zest fidgeting. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that ever ornery seal appear on her neck.

"Ohh! So Zest wants to join us?" Maria said slyly.

"M-Master...Basara...!" Zest said, dropping to her knees.

With an exasperated sigh, Basara lightly forced Maria out of his shirt(finally), and made his way to the kitchen. Once there, he picked Zest up, bridal style, and carried her to the sofa.

"Hang tight Zest. I'll relieve you soon," Basara proclaimed.

"Y-yes!" Zest moaned out.

Basara quickly unzipped Zest's maid uniform, while Maria positioned herself behind Zest and snapped her bra off leaving her only in her panties and leggins. Basara softly but firmly, grabbed Zest's breasts and began to massage them. Zest couldn't help but let out a long moan at Basara's actions.

Basara started massaging Zest harder, giving more attention to her now fully erect nipples. lightly flicking the tiny nubs, Zest threw her head to the side with a pleasured shriek. It was at that point that Maria decided to join in and began licking Zest's left ear. "N-no! Not my ears!" Zest squealed out.

Zest began to thrash about, her chest bouncing even more. Suddenly Maria stopped her assault on Zest's ear. 

"Wait a second Basara," she said. Switch places with me." 

Confused, Basara did as he was asked. Once he was in position, he continued to rub her breasts vigorously. Maria grinned impishly and made her move. Said move being grabbing Zest's panties and sliding them all the way down her legs and off.

"H-hey! Maria!" Zest protested.

"Don't worry Zest-san, I'll make you feel even better," Maria boasted.

Zest was already more than aroused thanks to Basara's relentless breast massage. She wasn't prepared however, for Maria to open up her legs, exposing her moistend womanhood.

"N-no! Don't!"

Zest's comment fell on deaf ears as Maria took two fingers and brushed them up and down Zest's lower lips. 

The new sensation made Zest thrust her hips forward, and throw her head back in pleasure. Basara gently bit Zest's untouched ear and lightly sucked on it, all the while squeezing Zest's large boobs even harder. Maria also upped the ante and entered a finger through Zest's dripping wet core, while also rubbing her thumb against the sensitive bulb at the top.

After a long combined assault by both Basara and Maria, it all became too much for Zest to handle and she climaxed hard, her nectar staining Maria's hand. []

A short moment later, Zest lay on the sofa barely concious, her head in Maria's lap, breathing softly.  

"My, my. I dare say she can last even longer than Ms. Mio," Maria complemented.

Basara could only cross his arms and sigh. Though he shouldn't be surprised, he hadn't expected to have to relieve one of the girls so soon after he returned home.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Basara said, shooting Maria an accusing look.

Maria playfully put her hand to her mouth and snickered. "Why Basara, I don't know what you mean," Maria said innocently.

"The going into my shirt thing," Basara said. "You were trying to make one of the girls jealous, so their curse would activate. Zest just happened to be your scapegoat this time around."

Maria puffed out her cheeks in false anger. "Why I'd never-eep!" Maria stopped herself.

Confused at Maria's sudden outburst, Basara turned around and came face to face with Mio and Yuki wearing nothing but towels. Kurumi wasn't with them, so she presumably already went to bed. Mio and Yuki however, did NOT look too happy right now.

"Soo, Basara, Maria, what're you guys doing?" Mio asked in a suspicious tone. 

"Uh what?" Basara responded. "We were just eh-!" Basara stopped at the sight of Yuki, who began untying her towel.

"Basara...I want to be next," Yuki said, her towel dropping to the floor.

"Hah!?"

"Hey!"

The shocked exclamations continued as Yuki pushed Basara down and climbed atop him. Yuki continued her advances by turning around, sitting on his chest, her rear in his face. 

Mio narrowed her eyes, with a fierce red blush on her face. She wasn't about to let Yuki gain an advantage over her. The familiar seal appeared on her neck, and the aphrodisac effect began to kick in. Mio quickly joined her 'rival' and climbed on Basara's lap. She then proceeded to dry hump Basara in a way reminiscent of their first morning together.

Basara could barely move due to having both girls on top of him, but he managed to reach up and grasp at Yuki's breasts.

Maria could only smirk at her handiwork. Surely enough, she had orchestrated the current events of tonight, just as Basara had accused. Right now though, she decided to leave Basara alone with his three servants. Maria herself had business to attend to elsewhere.

"Oh Kurumi~!"

(A/N: Welp...I did it. I finally, really did it. I started a crossover between High School DxD and Testament of the New Sister Devil. I've wanted to do a DxD fanfic for the longest time, but didn't think I could accurately portray Issei(or write him without feeling dirty...or annoying the hell out of myself). Thankfully I read the DxD light novels up to Volume 10 so I think I've got a better handling on Issei(PS. LN Issei is better than Anime Issei). Honestly, I've wanted to do this ever since the first season of Testament ended, but then Season 3 of DxD happened, then Season 2 of Testament happened and my other story and...I'm a stop now. But seriously though, the lack of crossovers between these two serieses is borderline criminal. The two are similar in so many ways, you could almost see a lawsuit brewing. Anyway, this is my first M rated fanfic. I know the ecchi formula of both shows but I may delve into territories beyond what they do in both shows. And before I forget, on the DxD side, it happens after the battle with Diodara Astaroth, but the fight with Loki hasn't happened yet. On the Testament side, at the end of Season 2, plain and simple)

  


  


  


  



End file.
